


Best Friend

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, Gen, Hulkeye - Freeform, M/M, POV Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 17:45:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Best Friend

Clint is her beet friend.  
He is also the most important person in her life.   
He is the one who gave her a second chance.  
Saved her from her former life.  
He is the one she trusts the most.  
So she is wary about people who approach him.  
She has a protective streak when it comes to Clint.  
So when Clint falls for Bruce,  
She is apprehensive.   
Bruce did try to kill her.  
But she can see the doctor loves Clint very much.  
So she slowly learns to trust him.  
Anything to see her best friend happy.


End file.
